<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashes by LMillay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659917">Flashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay'>LMillay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk a lot, don't they?<br/>'Bout your life<br/>They talk a lot, don't they?<br/>Why, are you tired?<br/>It's none of their business who we love<br/>Drinking, destructive, kind, fill me up<br/>Holding me down in my seat<br/>Tell me, I know what you need<br/>I know your head makes you lie, oh<br/>-Tove Lo-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hardy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was fucked up, I knew this, my parents told me this and any other authority told me this. I didn’t care because if I did care I would have made a change, but I was happy with it. I lived off my wealthy parents and my mom was too soft to argue, she would always wear my dad down in my defense.</p><p>It was another night of forgotten debauchery that I woke up on the park bench, sore and cold. I wrapped my jacket around my body and peered into the very bright playground. Kids were running around screaming, which might have woken me up and hurt my head. I sighed and put my sunglasses on, stretching my legs out. I watched the parents, all high-end clothes and expensive strollers, one of the benefits of living in the richer part of London. My eyes locked suddenly with a man, tattooed, bulging muscles and arms crossed over his broad chest. He was gorgeous and if he wasn’t giving me such a stink eye, I would have been attracted to him. I sighed and rose from the bench; I didn’t need another arrest. My dad was at his limit and I still wanted to go on vacation with them. I made my way home and fell into my warm bed, kicking my shoes off.</p><p>“You can’t be serious, why would you want me there?” I asked him and my dad’s steely blue eyes stared back at me.</p><p>“If you want to go on this holiday, you’re going to have to show your face at this,” he warned, and I groaned.</p><p>“Mum,” I began but she shook her head.</p><p>“No, I agree with him,” she said, and I moaned. “It won’t be as bad as you think, free food and free drink, your calling cards,” she said, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Fine,” I muttered, and she smiled, reaching out to rub my arm.</p><p>And so, it was, at 8 o’clock I was dressed up in my mom’s preference and completely uncomfortable. I was standing out in the gardens with my lit cigarette and shivering.</p><p>“Warmer inside, love,” a gruff voice said, and I looked up, the same tattooed man at the park. “You’re the girl from the bench,” he said, and I grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“Might be me,” I said.</p><p>“What the hell were you doing there?” he asked, and I shrugged.</p><p>“One of the better places I’ve woken up, honestly,” I muttered, and I heard him laugh, I looked up surprised. “Didn’t think you had a sense of humor,” I said, and he shrugged.</p><p>“Might,” he replied, and I smiled. “Tom,” he introduced, putting his hand out and I put mine in his.</p><p>“Eliana,” I returned, and he nodded. “What were you doing in the park?” I asked.</p><p>“With my kid,” he said, and I nodded.</p><p>“Valid,” I replied, and he smiled. “Why are you here?” I asked.</p><p>“It’s works related, you?” he asked.</p><p>“My dad’s putting it on,” I replied, and his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Your dad?” he asked, and I nodded. “I didn’t realize he had a daughter,” he said, and I nodded.</p><p>“He won’t admit it probably but here I am,” I said, and he nodded, studying me.</p><p>“You’re prettier than him,” he said, and I smiled.</p><p>“Thank god for my mum,” I replied, and he smiled.</p><p>“We’re all lucky for them,” he said, and I nodded. We got into a conversation that led us through our wild party times and I had him trumped in most of them, he seemed impressed somehow.<br/>“What do you do?” He asked.</p><p>“Nothing, literally, I don’t have a spot in the world, just kind of wandering through life,” I said.</p><p>“Ah, what do you want to do?” he asked.</p><p>“Haven’t figured it out, thought I knew and went to uni for a few years, it was a waste of money, honestly,” I said shaking my head. “My dad won’t let me live that down,” I remarked, and he nodded.</p><p>“What did you go to school for?” he asked.</p><p>“Marketing, I can talk anyone’s ear off,” I said, and he smiled. “Case and point,” I said, motioning to space between us.</p><p>“I don’t mind, the conversation’s a bit stale in there,” he replied. We continued to talk for a while until I could no longer feel my fingers and then I ducked back inside, immediately finding my dad’s disapproving glare. <br/>I sighed and grabbed a drink off the passing tray, chugging it. I did my best to fake the friendly, perfect daughter he always wanted, and I passed myself off pretty well. The night ended, people began to filter out and I was seated in the parlor with another drink, scrolling down on my Instagram. </p><p>“Came to say goodbye,” his voice said and I looked up. I quickly stood and put my hand out, we shook hands. He pulled me closer and pecked my cheek. “It was nice to meet you,” he said, and I smiled.</p><p>“You too, I feel like I can’t place your face though, I’ve seen you somewhere,” I said, and he smiled, almost an amused smirk.</p><p>“I just got that type of face, I guess,” he said and turned, leaving. I stared at him, that wasn’t it. I knew that but I couldn’t figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Man, every little thing means more when you say it<br/>Damn, read into every line and make you explain it now<br/>Man, I'm freaking out, but casually trying to hide it<br/>Damn, your past, it ain’t too bad, and it was before my time<br/>-Tove Lo-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lounged on my friend's couch, scrolling through my Instagram account while she worked on her thesis and as I scrolled, I froze. I scrolled back up and rolled on my stomach, putting the phone in front of her face.</p><p>"This is the guy," I said, showing her and she backed up against the bed, trying to focus on the picture.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Eli?" she asked, looking up at me and then back at the phone.</p><p>"You know him?" I asked and she snorted.</p><p>"Me and half the intelligent world," she lamented, and I stared at him.</p><p>"Well, who the fuck is he?" I asked, clicking on the caption.</p><p>"That's fucking Tom Hardy!" she exclaimed, and I read the caption, it agreed with her. "He's been in so many good movies! Lawless, Mad Max, Batman! I mean, the list goes on!" she shouted.</p><p>"Damn," I said and shook my head. "I'm daft," I said and continued scrolling.</p><p>"You're one hundred percent?" she asked.</p><p>"Yup, he has a face you don't forget," I said, and she shook her head.</p><p>"You're too lucky for your own good," she muttered and returned to her paper, I smiled to myself. I liked that he didn't come off like some asshole who was full of himself and didn't even flinch when I said I couldn't place his face, refusing to identify himself.</p><p>----</p><p>I was on holiday with my parents when my dad's phone started going off, my mom looked annoyed as hell and I smiled as I laid out in the sun, they constantly fought about his phone. I heard his tone of voice, it was tense and upset, something he would later take out on us. He came back on the deck and shook his head, my mom looked at him.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked, and he sighed, sitting down across from her.</p><p>"Funding," he replied, and she nodded as though she understood, which she probably did. My dad invested in a lot of film and television, how he did it I had no idea. I had no interest either and I think it depressed him to know his business would probably just be sold off when he died, that I wanted nothing to do with it. They continued to talk, and I put my headphones in, enjoying the warmth of the Spanish sun. Their argument grew louder, and I took one out, listening.</p><p>"-family holiday, I don't want your business out here!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"It won't be for long, they'll come, we'll talk, and they'll leave, I need to make sure this deal doesn't fall through!" he shouted, and I shook my head, putting the headphone back in. My mom always hoped for an isolated vacation and my dad always fucked it up, it was a sick cycle.</p><p>I was lying on the pool float, enjoying a drink and the sun while I dipped one foot in the cool pool water. I started in the Mediterranean Sea, admiring the beauty of it and listening to my music. I had one headphone in, my dad had been in a horrible mood and I wanted to make sure I was there for my mom if she needed me.</p><p>"You really do nothing, don't you?" a gruff British voice came, and my head swiveled around quickly. I focused on his handsome face as he stood on the pool's edge and my brain tried to process why he was there at all.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded and he smiled.</p><p>"To talk to your dad about the funding for my show," he said.</p><p>"You're the producer?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought you were just an actor," I said, and he smiled.</p><p>"Ah, so you figured out who I am," he replied.</p><p>"With some help," I said with a shrug and he grinned. "Why aren't you talking to my dad?" I asked and he sat down on one of the chairs.</p><p>"I'm the face, my accountant deals with the finance talk, I just come for muscle," he remarked, and I couldn't argue with that. "This is a nice place," he commented, gazing back at it.</p><p>"Yeah, it's my mom's favorite place to be and we hardly get to come here together," I said, and he nodded, he leaned back as he stroked his beard. "So why did the funding fall through?" I asked.</p><p>"Do you really care?" he questioned, and I smiled.</p><p>"No," I answered, and he smiled.</p><p>"Then why ask?" he questioned, shrugging.</p><p>"Conversation," I said, paddling my hand in the water to pull me closer to the edge and pulled myself over. I ungracefully got off the float and took a seat beside him. "Did you want a drink?" I asked and he shook his head.</p><p>"I don't drink anymore," he replied.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," I said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," he countered. We continued our conversation from before like it had never stopped and I enjoyed his company, he was rough around the edges like me. We didn't take a shit, nor did we give a shit.</p><p>"Tom?" a voice came from the door and I glanced over, a mousey looking man poked his head through. "We've got it figured out, did you want to come in?" he asked, and Tom nodded. He grunted as he sat up and stood.</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Eliana," he said and put his hand out, I shook his head. "Hope to see you again," he said with a cocky smile and I could only smile back, watching his muscular back retreat from the pool area. I pulled my phone off the table and started investigating more about him, I needed to know it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I grew up with a lot of green<br/>Nice things 'round me<br/>I was safe, I was fine<br/>Grew up with a lot of dreams<br/>Plans who to be<br/>None of them, none were mine<br/>I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one.<br/>-Tove Lo-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dad managed to get funding for what Tom had asked and we enjoyed the rest of our vacation without interruptions, my mom was grateful for that. I flew back separate from my parents, I had a party I wanted to go to somewhere else and spent the night out, into the early morning hours. I crashed into my bed and sighed happily, closing my eyes. I let the drink and weed take me away. I</p><p>woke the next morning around eleven and showered before going down to the restaurant to have breakfast. As I sat near the window, watching the foot traffic, enjoying my coffee and catching up on my Instagram, I felt eyes on me. I glanced around the room, they fell on his quickly growingly familiar face and I smiled, he returned the smile. He said something quietly to the brunette at his table and stood, walking over to me.</p><p>"I would think you're stalking me if I didn't know you better," he said, and I grinned.</p><p>"Must run in the same outer circles," I said, and he nodded. "I came out here for a party, you?" I asked.</p><p>"You flew all the way here for a party?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I'm here for my family holiday," he said and looked back over his shoulder to his table. The brunette was still enjoying her coffee, unphased by her tablemate's disappearance.</p><p>"Is that your wife?" I asked and he nodded.</p><p>"Charlotte," he said.</p><p>"She's gorgeous," I murmured, and he grinned.</p><p>"I've done alright," he agreed. "Do you want to join us?" he asked.</p><p>"Shit, I can't do that, I don't want to interrupt your vacation," I said, and he shrugged.</p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to join us," he replied, and I smiled.</p><p>"Sure," I said, gathering my phone and my coffee. I followed him through the tables and stopped, Charlotte looked up at us.</p><p>"This is Eliana, we keep running into each other, her dad finances my show," he explained, and she smiled.</p><p>"Oh, lovely, nice to meet you," she said putting out her slim hand and I shook it, impressed with the softness.</p><p>"Do you mind if she joins us?" he asked and she shook her head, moving stuff around.</p><p>"Not at all, please," she said, and I smiled at her. She was a lovely woman; I could see why Tom was in love with her and the conversation was easy with the pair of them. They invited me to their sightseeing day, but I told them I had to get back home, that the jet would be waiting for me.</p><p>"Jesus, your dad doesn't spare any money on you, does he?" Tom asked with a wink and I grinned.</p><p>"As long as I play his game, I'm pretty well set," I said, and he smiled. I stood and leaned down. I kissed his cheek and then shook Charlotte’s hand. "Lovely to meet you Charlotte, Tom, I'm sure I'll see you again," I said and departed, going back up to my room where I would pack my suitcase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absolute zero fucks were given when I returned home, I could disappear for weeks before my parents noticed. Unless there was a party or event they wanted to show me off, even then it was iffy. I was a disappointment to my parents and I honestly didn't care, I wasn't trying to please them. I was never enough and I was never going to be enough, that was clear to me. I woke up the next morning hungry and not wanting any of my mom's shitty food in the fridge. I grabbed my dad's wallet as he slept, taking the black card from it and headed out to the grocery store. I was debating over cheeses, a weakness of mine, when I felt someone hover behind me and I looked back.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me," I said and he had a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're stalking me," he said and I laughed, shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really not, do you live around here?" I asked and he nodded. "Well there you have it, I do too," I said and he nodded. "So you guys are back from your holiday?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, got back about twelve hours ago," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have fun?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was really beautiful and it was nice to spend some time with the family before I have to go film," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you're filming a new movie?" I asked and he looked at me like I was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the show," he said and I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, that was why you were at the house in Spain," I said and he smiled, shaking his head at me. "So what are you up to today?" I asked, looking in the basket he had in his hand and eyed the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, Charlotte went to visit her parents so I'm left to fend for myself," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, poor Tom," I said and he smiled, shrugging. "What the hell are you making with that?" I asked and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you come over and find out? I'm guessing you're not doing anything," He said and I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Rude but true," I said and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" he asked and I studied him. He was dangerous, not for anything he was doing but what he was doing to me, he was gorgeous. His tattoos poked out from under his shirt sleeves and collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t your wife be upset if you have another woman over?” I asked and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come over or not?” he asked and I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yes I do but I don’t want to admit that since you’re so sure I’m not doing anything,” I said and he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I have to check out and then we’ll go,” he said and we weaved through the store, he got a lot of side glances. I stood behind him as he checked out and followed him out of the store to his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet, strapping on his bag and put his helmet on. I got on the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and leaned against him as he headed into traffic when he had an opening. I loved motorcycles, since I was a little girl, my uncle had one and used to take me on rides. We parked in front of a town house and he waited while I got off, stepping off himself. I took my helmet off and followed him up the steps, he unlocked the door. I was hit with a waft of the most delicious and pleasing scent, I don’t know what it was. He dropped his helmet on the table and I did the same with mine.</p><p> </p><p>That night, I got impressed by his cooking skills and verbally admitted how impressed I was.</p><p> </p><p>“See? I’m not just a one dimensional person,” he said with a wink and I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought that, I’ve seen a few of your movies and they’re fantastic,” I said and he smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he replied and stood, taking the plates. I helped him clear the table and we went into the back yard with our tea. As we sat down at the table, we talked about everything and anything. I don’t know what his intentions were or if he had any at all, I think he just enjoyed my companionship. It got late and I thought it insulting to Charlotte to stay longer. He saw me to the door and thanked me for coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, thank you for having me,” I said and leaned in, pecking his cheek. “Until we run into each other again,” I said with a smile and he returned the smile but his mind seemed preoccupied. I turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” He said and I looked back. “Let me see your phone,” he said, putting his hand out and I looked to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your phone, lemme see it,” he repeated and I pulled my phone from my back pocket, handing it to him after unlocking it. He started typing something and then handed it back to me, almost like he was slightly embarrassed. I looked and saw he had put a phone number. “It’s my number, maybe next time I see you won’t be so long,” he said and I glanced up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I replied, looking and sounding like an idiot probably. He had completely thrown me and I wasn’t sure what the number meant, if anything. I locked the phone and left, heading into the brisk night. I hailed a cab and gave my address, staring out the window as he drove. I was completely bewildered, I didn’t know if he was just being friendly or if there was more. Being attracted to him wasn’t very hard but it was also very wrong, I had met his wife. I loved his wife from first meeting, she was beautiful, put together and very sweet. I made the silent decision as I climbed out of the cab and paying the driver, not to use his number. To just assume every time I ran into him would be the last time and be happy with whatever experience we had shared. Everything else was just too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an all-out argument between my father and me, my mom disappeared halfway through to try to stay out of it. He wanted more from me and I wanted less from him. He told me all I did was lounge around all day and if I wanted to do that, I had to earn it. The fight ended when I agreed to come with him on his next visit to a set that he funded and see what his money produced. My dad was funding six different projects and I didn’t know which one I would be attending. He woke me up at 7 am, groggy and half awake, I got in the SUV beside him. He drove us to the devil’s asshole and got out, I sighed as I followed. I walked behind him as he led me on to set and someone was quick to find him, welcoming him on set.</p><p>“Sit here for right now, I’ll come to get you when I need you,” he said pointing to a chair and I dropped into it. I watched the people as they walked around, doing their job and nearly fell asleep.</p><p>“You never called me,” a voice said in my ear and I nearly jumped, I looked over my shoulder.</p><p>“Oh shit, is this your project?” I asked standing and we hugged.</p><p>“It is,” he stated, and I smiled. “So why didn’t you call me?” he asked, and I shrugged.</p><p>“You’re a family guy, you have way more going on than I do,” I said.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like me,” he replied.</p><p>“No, I get along with you better than a lot of people,” I said, and he smiled, nodding. “You look...interesting,” I said, assessing his costume and he smiled, stepping back to show the entirety of it off.</p><p>“Dashing?” he asked, and I laughed, touching his arm. The biceps flexed when I touched them and I felt excitement run through me, even a fucking touch.</p><p>It was a half-hour later; my dad finally came to fetch me, and I was seated where he had put me.</p><p>“Glad to see you didn’t wander off,” he said, and I nodded, looking through my phone. “What do you think of the project?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s cool,” I said, and he nodded, his arms crossed.</p><p>“It seems to be a hit, so it appears to be money well invested,” he murmured, and I knew he wasn’t talking to me at that point. “Do you want to get some lunch?” he asked, and I looked up at him. The last time my father had taken me for lunch was when I was six and his request unnerved me for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” I said with a nod of my head and he waited as I got up, following him back to the SUV. He took me to a nearby restaurant, it was almost pub-like, and I sat across the table from him, looking at the menu. My phone went off and I looked at it.</p><p>“I swear, you don’t like me,” Tom texted, and I smiled. I picked it up and responded.</p><p>“A boy?” my dad asked without looking up from his menu.</p><p>“It is a boy, yes dad,” I agreed, and he nodded.</p><p>“Are you coming back after lunch?” was his next question and I looked at my phone, then my dad.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Are we going back to set?” I asked and he lowered his menu, his eyes on me.</p><p>“Who is this boy,” he demanded, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.</p><p>“It’s someone who was on set,” I said, and he continued to stare at me.</p><p>“Which someone?” he pushed, and I sighed.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” I asked, getting frustrated. “Are we going back?” I repeated and he studied me for a moment then raised his menu again.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, and I replied to Tom.</p><p>“Good, I can show you around the set,” he replied, and I smiled. I liked him, he was attractive, but I liked him as a person without the looks. We got along fast and easily.</p><p>I spent the day with him, he showed off the set and I admired all the behind the scenes features. My dad was busy being shown what his money went to and I was happy about it, I knew the lecture I would receive if he saw me with Tom. To me we were friends, getting along well and enjoying one another, that was all. He was married and I was too useless at this point in my life, trying to figure shit out. Neither of us was in the place in our life for an affair of any kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a birthday party coming up, my dad's present to me was letting me take over his house in St.Jean-de-Luz and hold my party there. I invited a wide variety of people, nobility and the rich and famous. I knew or were acquainted with a lot of people that also knew I liked to party; I got a lot of RSVPs. I invited Tom but didn't think he would come, assuming he was on set and too busy. Still, I had hope.</p><p>I flew in the morning of the party with my mom and we were driven to the house. I loved his house there, it had a mountain view from the pool, and it was at the beginning of July, so the weather was great. I had managed to procure a good amount of hard liquor and a variety of drugs, my mom said she would be flying back home before the party. She just came out to oversee the set up and make sure everything was to my liking. As I laid out in the sun, my phone went off and I pulled up the text message from Tom.</p><p><em>"I'm assuming the invite still stands?"</em> was his message and I smiled.</p><p><em>"Figured you were busy, hadn't heard back, of course it does,"</em> I replied.</p><p><em>"I am busy but I'm making time, see you there," </em>he replied, and I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face.</p><p>"A boy?" my mom asked, surprising me and I dropped the phone in my lap.</p><p>"Of course," I said, and she smiled, sitting beside me. My mom had been a model back in her heyday and she still retained her beautiful looks, she had grown old gracefully.</p><p>"I hope the boy isn't as much trouble as the other ones," she said, and I shrugged.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" I asked and she smiled, shaking her head as she laid back in the chair. She knew my habit of picking less than desirable boys and my absolute love of driving my father crazy with them.</p><p>----</p><p>The party was in full swing, the music blared out of the outdoor speakers and in the house as well. I was by the pool talking about horses with one of the more noble blooded guests when I glanced up and saw him exiting the house, looking around.</p><p>"Pardon me," I said, trying to retain some level of manner and made my way to him. His eyes fell on me before I reached him, and I knew they took in my entire outfit of a tangerine bikini with a cover half hanging off my shoulder. "You made it," I said, and we embraced, kissing each other on the cheek.</p><p>"I said I would," He replied and produced a present.</p><p>"Did you really get me something?" I asked and he shrugged.</p><p>"I figured it was only polite," he said, and I laughed.</p><p>"You're one of the few, these are more for the guests I think than me," I said, and he smiled.</p><p>"Open it," he pushed, and I nodded, unwrapping it. I laughed seeing it and nodded, as I flipped through the pages.</p><p>"You remembered," I said, and he smiled.</p><p>"I did," he replied. It was a book of poetry by my favorite, Lord Byron. I had studied him in school and fell in love with his words, the romance behind them.</p><p>"Thank you, Tom," I said, kissing his cheek again and he smiled. "I have nonalcoholic beverages for you," I said, pointing to the poolside bar and he smiled, letting me guide him over to it. I spent a good portion of my party absorbed by conversation with him and I didn't regret any of it. When the party ended, I stood by the front door saying goodbye to everyone, but he lingered, waiting patiently until everyone had gone. "And you? Are you flying back to your film set?" I asked.</p><p>"Actually," He said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't have a flight until tomorrow afternoon, so I was wondering-" he began.</p><p>"Yes," I said, and he looked at me, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Yes what?" he asked, and I shrugged.</p><p>"Yes, you can stay here," I said, and he smiled.</p><p>"How'd you know that was what I was going to ask?" he questioned, and I shook my head.</p><p>"I didn't but even if it wasn't, I was going to make it," I said, and he grinned. "There's a guest room," I said, and he nodded. He grabbed a black backpack, which I hadn't seen before and I led him through the house.</p><p>"This is a nice house," He commented as we walked through.</p><p>"It's my dad's holiday house," I said.</p><p>"I thought the one in Spain was?" He asked and I shook my head.</p><p>"That's my mom's," I said.</p><p>"Jesus," he replied. "Do you have your own?" he asked, and I laughed, opening the door. A four post bed sat against the wall with white linens on it and sliding doors led out to a private patio.</p><p>"No, I just go to whichever one I want," I said, and he entered.</p><p>"This is nice, thank you," he said, and I smiled.</p><p>"Of course," I replied and drank from my cup, finishing my alcohol. "I'm going to go refill, I'll let you settle in," I said. I turned to leave but he grabbed me by the wrist, I looked back at him. He shut the door and pressed me against it, kissing me. I felt every nerve in my body become electrified and my stomach started to do somersaults. "You're married," I whispered.</p><p>"I am," he replied and I tilted my head to the side, he kissed my neck. "It's an open marriage," he murmured into my skin and I groaned. That mother fucker could have relieved me of stress so long ago, the stress of trying not to fall for him and trying not to show it. "We each get one per year and you're my one this year," he whispered, and I moaned as he sucked on my earlobe. He slid his hands beneath my thighs, bringing my legs up around his waist and I dropped my empty glass, wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>"Then what the fuck have you been waiting for," I demanded, and he smiled, throwing me less than kindly on the bed.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone," he said as he continued to kiss me, and I shook my head.</p><p>"I don't think anyone would believe me," I replied, running my fingers through his hair as I arched my back and pushed my chest into his lips.</p><p>"Good," he grunted and that was the extent of our conversation. We fucked like rabbits that night, again and again. I tired the fuck out of him, he was gasping for air when we finished, and I was trying to get another round out of him. "Fuck woman," he muttered as I stroked his half limp cock and kissed it lovingly. "No, no," he said, pushing my head away and I sat up. "Later, just come here," he said, grabbing me gruffly around the back of the neck and pulling me against his chest.</p><p>He stroked my hair as he kissed the top of my head and then tickled my back, I closed my eyes.</p><p>"Sleep," he said, and I sighed.</p><p>"Fine," I muttered, and he kissed my head again.</p><p>"Happy birthday," he whispered and those were the words that sent me off to my dreams, my very happy dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning to the smell of cooking food and made my way into the kitchen. I smiled seeing him at the stove and grabbed a water from the fridge.</p><p>“What are you making?” I asked, jumping on the island and he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“Scrambled eggs and cheese,” he said. “You didn’t have much in the fridge,” he said and I shook my head.</p><p>“No, most of the room was saved for the party food,” I said and he nodded, sliding the eggs on to an empty plate.</p><p>“Well then, this is what you’re stuck with,” he said and handed the plate, I looked at it.</p><p>“That looks really fucking good,” I said, following him to the table and we sat down.</p><p>“I’m glad, lets just hope it tastes as good,” he replied and we dug in. It was definitely as good as it looked and I was impressed with his cooking skills.</p><p>“So tell me about this open marriage thing,” I said and he glanced up shaking his head.</p><p>“There’s not much to tell,” he said with a simple shrug.</p><p>“Okay, so she gets one and you get one per year, its that one hook up all year or one person throughout the year?” I asked and he sighed.</p><p>“One person per year, numerous hook ups, there’s no limit on the hook ups but it can never interfere with family life,” he said and I nodded.</p><p>“That seems legit, how did you guys get to that point?” I asked and he put his fork down, looking at me.</p><p>“Are you interviewing me for something?” he asked and I smiled, shaking my head.</p><p>“No, its just the first marriage I’ve heard of that is like this,” I said.</p><p>“You been involved in a lot of marriages?” he asked, continuing to eat and I smiled.</p><p>“A few,” I said and he laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Who the hell are you,” he muttered and i smiled</p><p>“More than you can handle probably,” i replied and he grinned.</p><p>“Give me a chance,” he said and I smiled, studying him as he ate. I finished my food and he stood, reaching out for it. “You done?” he asked and I nodded, pushing my plate to him. He took it and started washing them in the sink, I admired him. “What are you doing today?” he asked and I sighed.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m probably flying back home,” I said and he nodded “You going back on set?” I asked and he nodded.</p><p>“Probably,” he replied and I took the dish to dry. “You gonna stay away from me again?” He asked and I smiled, shrugging.</p><p>“I don’t know, this isn’t a relationship, its just a hook up,” I said and he nodded, handing me the next dish. I put the first away and took it, drying it off. “Why? What do you want me to do?” I asked putting the second one away and he put the forks away.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” he said and I smiled.</p><p>“You want me to sneak on set and suck you off, don’t you?” I asked, running my fingers down his muscular back and he smiled.</p><p>“Maybe,” he replied and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist.</p><p>“You know you do, just admit it,” I said and he smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a sheepish grin and I laughed, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Then I’m there bitch all day and every day, until you tell me to fuck off,” I said and he smiled. “Or your wife does,” I said quickly and he laughed.</p><p>“She wouldn’t, she likes you, she even said if I hooked up with you she’d be okay with it,” he replied and I smiled.</p><p>“I like her too, she’s pretty laid back,” I said and he nodded.</p><p>“She’s gotta be, she’s with me,” he replied and I leaned against the island as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him. “One more time before I go?” He asked as he kissed my neck and I</p><p>nodded.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” I whispered, he pushed me up on the counter and started taking down my pajama shorts. I sent him off on the plane with a smile on his face and a promise I’d visit the set sooner than later. I packed up my stuff and headed out after letting the maid in. I flew back home with a smile on my face because I knew that I’d be seeing Tom fucking Hardy soon, probably more than anyone but his wife had seen him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had lied to him, I didn’t go see him on set. I got caught up in my own life and he continued to text me, we continued to converse through it. He was a brilliant man and we got along really well, almost too easily. I wanted to go see him but there were things I had to do, promises I had to keep to my parents. He texted me one morning telling me he was leaving set and that in a couple days he would be back with his family, that we wouldn’t be able to see each other for a bit.</p><p><em>”Distance makes the heart grow fonder,”</em> I replied and his text fell silent. He was annoyed with me, I knew that but I wasn’t going to drop everything to go see him either, I didn’t want to be that girl. I didn’t want to seem thankful, desperate that he had paid attention to me.</p><p>I was at a friend’s party, enjoying drinks and a little bit of drugs when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed it out and focused on the screen, trying to read the name.</p><p>“Well hi!” I shouted into the phone as I put it to my ear.</p><p>“Where the fuck are you?” he asked, referencing the loud music in the background.</p><p>“At a party, where are you?” I asked and moved to a quieter area, out the back.</p><p>“At home, wondering why the girl I told was my one hook up for the whole year doesn’t want to see me,” he said and I sighed.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that, I got busy,” I said.</p><p>“Busy, too busy to see me,” he grunted and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“This is a hook up, Tom and nothing else, that’s what you told me. A hook up is random and the number of times we’ve run into each other, I figured we would again,” I said with a shrug and pulled a cigarette from my pocket, lighting it up.</p><p>“I gave you clear openings to come see me and you didn’t want to,” he stated and I shook my head.</p><p>“You’re being a bit dramatic about this, I like you a lot but again, you’ve got a family, a career and should be busier than me,” I lamented and he sighed.</p><p>“I am but I was making time for you,” he stated.</p><p>“Tom, I’m just trying to live my life,” I said. “I had things come up, my parents demanding things,” I said with a shrug.</p><p>“When are you going to get from under their watch?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t understand how its your business either at this point, you’re in and out of my life so much,” I stated, leaning back on the railing.</p><p>“Because you won’t let me in!” he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“I understand what a hook up is, you don’t clearly,” I said and he growled.</p><p>“Fine, we’ll do it your way, I’ll see you when I fucking see you,” he said and the line went dead, I rolled my eyes. I finished my cigarette and shoved my phone back in my pocket, going in the party.</p><p>——-</p><p>I was at home, trying to clean up my room that had got out of hand with the partying and late nights of ignorance. My doorbell rang and I sighed, pausing to see if anyone else was home. The bell rang again and I jogged down the stairs, opening it. My father always told me to use the cameras but I hated those things.</p><p>“Delivery for Eliana...” the delivery guy began, reading the name and I sighed.</p><p>“Here,” I said, motioning for his clipboard and he gave it to me, I signed it. I took the package and shut the door, going into the i house. I put it on the hallway table and took the little card out of the envelope.</p><p>“Wear these next time I see you,” the card read and I opened the box. Inside were the most divine looking heels I had ever seen and I admired them. I ran them back upstairs and grabbed my cell phone from the side table.</p><p><em>”You’re really pushy,”</em> I said and sat on my bed, putting one on. Perfect size and god did they feel good when they were on.</p><p><em>”I gotta be with you or I’d never see you,”</em> he replied and I smiled. I laid back on the bed and raised my foot, taking a photo of it, sending it. <em>”Fuck me, when are you going to let me see you?” </em>he texted and I sighed.</p><p><em>”Come over, my parents are out of town and I’ve got the house to myself,”</em> I replied.</p><p><em>”Send me the address,”</em> he answered and I did. I sent him the address and then entered a state of panic to clean my room. Shoving the last thing in the closet, I got changed into something smaller and sexier, putting the heels on. The door bell rang and I went down, opening it. He did a sharp intake of breathe and shook his head. “Where can I fuck you?” He asked and entered shutting the door. I smiled and took his hand, leading him to the stairs. He grabbed me by the waist, tossing me over his shoulder and jogging up the steps, entering the room with the music blaring. He kicked the door shut and threw me on my stomach on the bed, smacking my ass. “God these shoes looking fucking good on you,” he said, his hand running down my leg and admiring the shoes. He ran his hands back up, grabbing hold of my ass and my skirt was over my hips, my panties roughly brought down. I heard the clinking of his belt, he unzipped his pants and gruffly shoved himself in me. He moaned as he rested his head against my back and fucked me again, grunting with each thrust.</p><p>“You can’t leave me that long,” he murmured, kissing my back.</p><p>“You have a wife,” I countered and he kissed up my spine.</p><p>“I do but fucking you is different,” he said and grabbed hold of my ass, slamming into me. He pulled out before he came and released on my back. “God, I could fuck you a thousand different ways,” he muttered. “Where’s something to clean you up?” He asked and pointed to my table, wipes sat on them. He grabbed them and came back, wiping my back clean. I rolled on it and gazed up at him, watching as he cleaned himself off. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” He said and I smiled.</p><p>“You’re fucking sexy,” I replied and he grinned. “God, I don’t want this year to end,” I said and he smiled. He put a hand on either side of me and leaned down, kissing me lovingly. “I just want to be your little fuck piece forever,” I said, holding on to the side of his face and he kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. “Just fuck me again,” I murmured and he laughed into my neck.</p><p>“Let me love you while I have you,” he said quietly. “Don’t rush shit, just let me love you,” he said and I smiled.</p><p>“This is just a hook up, I thought?” I asked and he shrugged.</p><p>“There are some hook ups that turn into a little bit more and you’re one of them,” he said. “I love the way you talk, the way you walk, every fucking thing about you is fucking gorgeous,” he said, kissing my shoulder. “Just let me fucking love you while I have you,” he murmured into my ear and kissed my lips. “Hm?” he asked, gazing into my eyes.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” I said and he smiled, we kissed.</p><p>“Let me be your fuck daddy then, let me be the only one that has you and let me spoil you,” he said and ran his hand down my leg. “Shoes, clothes, whatever the hell you want,” he whispered and kissed me.</p><p>“I have everything, everything but you,” I said and he smiled.</p><p>“Then whenever we’re together, I’m yours and no one else’s,” he vowed and I kissed him.</p><p>“Is this how you woo all your hook ups?" I asked, stroking his beard and he smiled.</p><p>“No, its definitely not,” he said and I smiled.</p><p>“I’m honored then,” I said and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Just be happy with me,” he said and I smiled, hugging him.</p><p>“Always,” I agreed and inhaled his scent of cologne, leather. I didn’t want to let him go, I didn’t want him to disappear and I didn’t want to be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an invitation and it was rude to deny an invitation but I felt a pit in my stomach about it. I was the mistress, the hook up and for her to reach out to me, well it never ended well in all the stories I’ve read. He convinced me she just wanted to get to know me more and that was all, no bad intentions. It was a lunch at his house, she would be there and he would be there, which meant no fucking him. I finally agreed to it and spent the rest of the week a nervous wreck.</p><p>I arrived at their home in jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. I didn’t want to overdress and seem like I was trying to woo him. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened and he stood there, his eyes took me in like they did every time.</p><p>“Still sexy,” he said and stepped back, letting me in. I smiled and looked around the house, admiring it. “Come on, she’s out here,” he said, taking my hand and leading me through the house.</p><p>He dropped my hand as we entered the kitchen and she came into sight.</p><p>“Eliana!” she exclaimed, a smile on her face and wiped her hands on a dish towel before coming around the island. “I’m so happy to see you again,” she said and hugged me, I froze. Did she know what I had done to her husband?</p><p>“You too,” I said at last, slightly muffled in her hair and she pulled back.</p><p>“I’m glad you could come over, Tom told me you were a little worried,” she said with a laugh as she went back to what she had been doing.</p><p>“A little, I’ve never heard a good story about a mistress meeting the wife,” I said and they both laughed.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s nothing like that,” she assured. “He’s told me a few things about you and when Tom talks about someone, I listen, he has a good judge of character,” she replied and I smiled.</p><p>“Well that makes me feel good,” I said and sat on the bar stool as Tom offered it, he sat beside me. That afternoon was filled with conversation about everything, never about Tom and I but everything else. I got to know her a lot better and I genuinely liked her. I felt slightly guilty then for what her husband and I got up to but she assured me the relationship was exactly what Tom had described it as. I left that afternoon still slightly confused but glad I went.</p><p>“So I’ll give you a call soon,” he said at the door and I smiled.</p><p>“Whatever works,” I agreed and he kissed my forehead, opening the door for me. I left and walked down the street. He lived a few blocks over and it was an easy walk, something to get my mind cleared. I was never used to the wife being warm and welcoming when she’s found out I had slept with her husband, she almost seemed to encourage it.</p><p>——</p><p><em>”Your parents still out?”</em> was his text later that night, it was late at night and I had fallen asleep watching some show.</p><p><em>”Till this week end,”</em> I answered and felt my eyes closing again, I was tired. I missed his reply, then his next text and the text after that. What I didn’t miss was the doorbell ring and I groaned, rubbing my eyes. The door bell rang again and I sighed, looking at my phone.</p><p>“Shit,” I muttered, seeing the missed text and then the missed phone call. I moved down the stairs and opened the front door. He stood there in a sweat shirt and running pants, his helmet in his hand. “Sorry, I fell asleep,” I began but he wrapped his hand behind my head, kissing my deeply.</p><p>“Just shut up,” he grunted, kicking the door shut and tossing his helmet to the ground. “It was torture not fucking you when you were in my own goddamn house,” he said as he continued to kiss down my neck. “Take me to your fucking room,” he muttered and I grabbed his hand, running him up the stairs behind me. He spilled me over the bed and continued to kiss me. “I want to fuck your asshole,” he said and I smiled.</p><p>“I want you to fuck my asshole,” I replied and he growled, flipping me on my stomach. He undressed me and I felt his finger run over my ass.</p><p>“Do you have limits?” he asked, kissing down my back and I smiled.</p><p>“Not usually,” I replied.</p><p>“I bet I can make them,” he said and I laughed.</p><p>“Fucking try me,” I said and he wrapped a hand around my neck, slapping my ass.</p><p>“Gladly,” he replied and I couldn’t help but grin. There hadn’t been a man that wanted to go as far as I wanted to go, they had all been satisfied with fucking and dick sucking, some got pleasure out of going down on me. But no one was interested in more than that. He seemed to have no limits and an eagerness to try to find them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I soon found myself ignoring other men, women and only focused on him, on when I could have him next. He made me addicted and I hated him slightly for it. I wanted to make him happy, I wanted to make him groan and I worked hard to get my name on his lips. I continued to respect his family life and his marriage; I knew it was the one barrier I could never cross. He went on a family holiday and I went back to partying, enjoying the old habits.</p><p>I was passed out after a long night of drinking and smoking, enjoying the quiet morning. My phone dinged but I ignored it, nothing was that important. I rolled over and settled into my pillows. My phone dinged again and again, I sighed. I reached back and grabbed it, putting it in front of me. I winced in the bright light of the screen and dimmed it. My text messages were blowing up and as I opened them, I wondered what I had got into the night before.</p><p><em>"Have you seen the rags today?"</em> was the first question from my friend Beth.</p><p><em>"Damn girl, you're fucking lucky,"</em> was another statement from my friend Sean and I sighed, what the fuck were they talking about? I scrolled down the text messages and found one from Tom.</p><p><em>"Call me,"</em> was all it read, and I saw I had missed calls from him. I hit the phone button and put it on speaker, I dropped the phone in front of me. "Morning," he said with a quiet but agitated tone.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.</p><p>"You're still sleeping, aren't you," he said dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, is that a crime?" I asked stretching and he sighed.</p><p>"Someone sold a photo of us to the rags," he stated, and my eyes flew open.</p><p>"A photo of us? Doing what?" I asked and sat up, grabbing my phone.</p><p>"I'll send it to you," he replied. "I'm fucking pissed, Li," he stated.</p><p>"Yeah, I am too," I said, tucking my brown hair behind my ear and waited, a text message popped up. I opened it and gasped.</p><p>"Yeah," he said.</p><p>"Who the fuck was taking pictures of us?" I demanded.</p><p>"No fucking idea but I'm fucking in hot water over here," he said.</p><p>"Wait, she knew," I said.</p><p>"Yeah she knew but the kids don't know and if they find out, she's going to be pissed," he said, and I groaned.</p><p>"What assholes," I muttered. "What do you want to do?" I asked and there was a long pause, then a heavy sigh.</p><p>"I can't see you again," he said, and I felt my heart drop slightly.</p><p>"Oh," I replied.</p><p>"I want to see you again, but I can't, I mean if this dies down maybe but I can't see you right now while it's out there," he said, and I sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it," I agreed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Li, I wish I could talk to you in person about this but..." he trailed off.</p><p>"No, no, I really get it, don't worry about it," I said and shook my head, staring at the picture of us kissing. "Enjoy your holiday," I said.</p><p>"I will, thank you," he said and then fell quiet. "Li, I still feel the same way about you as before, don't lose my number," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, course," I replied. "I'll talk to you later," I said.</p><p>"Okay," he replied, and we hung up. I stared at the photo and saved it to my phone, at least I had something to look back on my time with him.</p><p>---</p><p>My friends took me out drinking that night and I drank hard, wanting to forget anything. There were paparazzi hanging around, something that annoyed me, but I hoped they were there because it was a hot spot for celebs. I stumbled out of the restaurant and my friend caught me, helping me to the cab.</p><p>"Get her home safe," he said to the driver and gave him money, I leaned back in the seat. My head was spinning and all I wanted was my bed. The cab pulled up and I slurred a thank you, nearly falling out of the cab. I made my way wearily up the walk and typed in the code, getting in the house.</p><p>"Eliana?" my mom asked, her head poking into the hall.</p><p>"Tis me," I said, and she sighed, entering the hall.</p><p>"What happened to you?" she asked, catching me as I fell forward.</p><p>"Drunk," I muttered, and she sighed again. She helped me up the stairs and sat me on my bed, I fell back. She took my shoes off while giving me a speech about finding a good boy and to stop messing around with married men, that my father had seen the picture. He was disappointed and worried about his connections to the show. I slowly fell asleep to her rambling and the last thing I remembered was her covering me with a blanket.</p><p>----</p><p>My phone was ringing, I heard it, but it played into my dream too. At last, I woke up realizing it was ringing and I sighed, grabbing it.</p><p>"Yeah," I muttered.</p><p>"What the hell is going on with you," his gruff voice demanded, and I moaned.</p><p>"Oh, fuck you," I said.</p><p>"Fuck me? What did I do?" he asked.</p><p>"You had to be fucking married and famous," I growled, rolling on my back.</p><p>"And you had to show up when I was fucking married and famous," he replied, and I sighed.</p><p>"Just shut up," I commanded. "You call and wake me up to fucking treat me like a child, I had enough of that from my mom last night," I said.</p><p>"I just don't want to see you lose control," he said.</p><p>"Yeah well, worry about yourself," I said. "I'm sure your PR is working overtime to cover this shit," I said.</p><p>"Li," he stated, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Just stop, don't fucking call me, don't fucking worry about me, I'll be fine," I said and hung up, tossing it down the bed before I got up to use the bathroom. If he kept in contact, it would only make it harder and I was done with the difficult things in life, I wanted the carefree world I lived in before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months, that's how long I lasted with ignoring him and that's how long it took him to stop reaching out to me. The texts and phone calls stopped one day, and I realized I missed him immediately. I wanted to see him again, everything had died down and he had world-class PR, they rearranged the story perfectly. The heat was off us and I wanted him again. I picked up my phone one sober Sunday and scrolled through his texts. They started out angry then tempered themselves and the final one was to call him when I calmed down.</p><p>"Finally," his gruff voice came over the line and I smiled.</p><p>"Stop," I said.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"Sitting in bed," I replied.</p><p>"Alone?" he asked, and I smiled.</p><p>"Yes, alone," I replied.</p><p>"You need someone to be in there with you," he said.</p><p>"Is that an offer?" I asked.</p><p>"Course," he said, and I smiled. "Your parents there?" he asked.</p><p>"Nope," I replied.</p><p>"Sounds like it was meant to be," he said and hung up, I looked at my phone. I could only assume he was heading over, and I jumped in the shower. He was only a few blocks over and I didn't have time. The doorbell rang as I finished and I quickly got out, drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and went to the door, opening it. He took me in and smiled. "You fucking slut," he said and pushed his way in, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, realizing just how much I had missed him.</p><p>I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and then back at him, he was lost in his own pleasure. We had been fucking for at least two hours, oral, anal, vaginal, all of it and I was surprised at his stamina. He leaned down and kissed me, I smiled against his lips.</p><p>"I've missed you, Li," he whispered and kissed my shoulder.</p><p>"I missed you," I replied, and he kissed me again.</p><p>We sat side by side, me smoking a cigarette and I looked over at him.</p><p>"How is the family?" I asked and he smiled.</p><p>"Do you really care?" he asked, and I shrugged.</p><p>"I do in a way," I replied, and he smiled.</p><p>"They're fine, I think Charlotte will be happier now," he said.</p><p>"Oh?" I questioned.</p><p>"She's been sleeping with her fella and I've been a bit depressed about it," he said, brushing off the blanket like there was something on it.</p><p>"Ah," I replied, and he looked at me.</p><p>"Now, she won't have to deal with me moping around the house and being cranky," he said and kissed my shoulder. "Now I have you back," he stated.</p><p>"She didn't raise the limit for you per year after this. I was sure this would be an exception to your rule," I said, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Even if she had, wouldn't have mattered," he replied, taking the cigarette from me and smoking. "I don't think anyone else has caught my interest," he said, and I smiled.</p><p>"You expect me to believe the world-famous Tom Hardy hasn't had anyone else?" I asked and he smiled, shrugging.</p><p>"Believe it or not but it’s true," he replied.</p><p>"Well I am honored," I said, and he laughed, nudging me with his leg.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," he said, and I grinned. "Have you had someone else?" he asked.</p><p>"Tons," I said and looked at him, I laughed at his expression. "No, you stupid old fuck," I said, and he shook his head but had the same smile on his lips. "Not for lack of trying but," I said and shrugged. "Even if I got to the point of having someone interested, I'd lose interest," I said, and he smiled. "I hate you for that," I said, and he nodded.</p><p>"I can be okay with it," he said, and I rolled my eyes. "Now let me make up for those months of solidarity," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me under him, I smiled to myself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I went out while he was on promo and bought myself a dress, some may not call it a dress but that's what they labeled it as. It was cut out in all the right spots that showed just enough but not too much. I showered, did my hair and makeup, knowing he was planning on being home by 8. I put the dress on and sat on his bed, waiting for him. It was a little past 8 when I heard the key in the door and it swung open, he stopped short seeing me.</p><p>"Fuck," he muttered and shut the door, dropping his backpack. "Is that what I bought you?" he asked and I smiled, standing up.</p><p>"This is what you bought me, daddy," I said and he stared at it.</p><p>"Fuck," he said again and pulled me into him, kissing me. "I wish I could take you out and show it off," he whispered and bit my earlobe. "I'll just have to enjoy it myself," he said and backed me to the bed.</p><p>I returned to my room after, he said he had to Facetime his family and I zoned out to a television show, trying to figure out what was going on when I couldn't understand the language. A knock came on the hall door and I got up, confused because no one knew I was there. I opened the door and a tray of food stood there.</p><p>"Room service?" the man asked and I stepped back, he pushed it through. I grabbed cash off my table and gave him a tip, he bowed before leaving. I shut the door and started inspecting the food. It all looked amazing and I enjoyed how much he knew me, the flavors of sushi I'd like. It was a half-hour later before he joined me and we sat on the bed, pigging out with Sushi watching Japanese game shows.</p><p>As I listened to his breathing that night, I studied his muscular back and smiled to myself, I traced my finger down his skin. The muscles twitched with my touch and I kissed his shoulder gently. I loved him, I knew I fucking loved him and I had secretly screamed when he told me he loved me. I didn't think that was possible, I didn't think we would get to that point and to know that he had pronounced it, told me when he had so much to lose it meant the world to me. No matter how much of a secret he had to keep me, I loved him and he loved me, those were the two things that mattered.</p><p>----</p><p>I flew back home after a week, I was done and I wanted to be back where I knew everything. He had six weeks on the road beside Asia and he had wanted me to follow him, I told him I couldn't. I wanted my friends, my bed and my family, as fucked up as they were. I slept in my bed gratefully that night, hugging my pillows, one of which still held a faint scent of his cologne and I dreamed of him as well. I woke the next morning to five text messages from him, telling me he missed me and telling me all the dirty things he would do to me when we were together again. He even went so far as to send flowers to my house and my mother commented on how beautiful they were, I hid the card though.</p><p>-----</p><p>As time went on, his affections and love for me never changed. He was loyal as he could be, the only other woman he slept with was his wife and I became the shelter from fame for him, where he could go when he wanted no one to know him. I would whisper love in his ear, stroking his hair and he would lay his head on my chest, letting me baby him. He loved having the attention, loved being taking care of and I made sure I did all those things. My parents had begun to suspect something but I moved out before they could put two and two together. I rented a place in Soho, he visited it often and even got me a kitten, who I loved. I named him Bob, after my favorite role he played. I got a job at my dad's company, hating the day to day schedule but enjoying the independent income.</p><p>It was my 25th birthday, we sat in bed together with Chinese take away surround us and watching one of my favorite movies, Bob waited patiently for any handouts we offered him.</p><p>"I want a kid," I said and he stared at me.</p><p>"What?" he asked and my eyes met his.</p><p>"I want a kid," I said and he studied me.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" he asked, tossing something to Bob and I nodded.</p><p>"I'm going to be thirty before I know it and I want to be a younger mom," I said.</p><p>"So what are you telling me for?" he asked roughly and I shrugged.</p><p>"Well I figured if I tell you, you can't get mad if I go find someone who will give me a kid," I replied and he shook his head, looking away. "What? You can't give me one because you're married, why should I wait around?" I asked and he got off the bed, taking some of the trash with him. "Hey, wait, I didn't say it to upset you," I exclaimed, rushing after him and he laughed, tossing it in the garbage.</p><p>"No?" he asked and began washing dishes, I shut the water off. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"No, of course, I didn't, I fucking love you as much as I did when we got together all those years ago but you can't give me everything," I said.</p><p>"I fucking want to," he muttered and I smiled, reaching up to stroke his bearded face.</p><p>"I know you do and I would love a child with you but it's not right by her, she's been so kind," I said and he nodded. "I just want your blessings," I said and he sighed.</p><p>"Lemme think about it," he said, his eyes meeting mine and I nodded, smiling.</p><p>"Of course, take all the time you want, I won't do it until I know you're okay with it," I promised and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We came to an agreement, I would have his child but he had to sign a disclosure that barred him from ever claiming them, I didn't want that drama following me around. He went crazy then, had me every way he wanted and I knew how much he loved not having to wear protection. Within a month, I tested and my test came back positive. I sent him a text to let him know and he told me congratulations. I started reading up on pregnancies, found the right way to tell my parents and my mom was excited, my dad was slightly hesitant because I wasn't married. I had made myself financially independent and I think that's what comforted him, that he wouldn't have to worry about supporting us.</p><p>The months breezed past, I gave up a lot for that child and in the fifth month, I asked to know what the gender was. They told me I was having a boy and I was happy, I thought girls would be too dramatic for me. I told him when he came over on a Sunday morning and I could tell the tug of emotions on his face. He was happy for me but the fact that it was a son, it killed him he'd have no part in his life. A man has this inert need to raise their sons to men and he'd miss out on this chance. In an effort to help, I asked him and Charlotte to be the godparents. I immediately saw the gratitude on his face when I asked and they both readily agreed.</p><p>I gave birth on October 12th early in the morning and everyone was healthy. My parents were there, I had never seen my dad look so proud as when he held his first grandson and my mom cooed over him. Tom came soon after with Charlotte in tow, bringing flowers and a stuffed animal. Charlotte went to talk to my mom who was in the waiting room making phone calls and gave us an opportunity to talk.</p><p>"He's gorgeous, Li," he commented and I smiled, staring down at the sleeping child.</p><p>"Isn't he?"I asked and he nodded, staring at him. "I'm sorry that you're going to have to keep yourself at arm's length," I said and his eyes raised to meet mine.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy I'll be some part of his life," he said and I smiled.</p><p>We went home two days later and my mom stayed with me to get me settled. She commented that she was amazed at how natural I was, that perhaps this was my calling and I laughed, telling her I wasn't planning on having too many kids.</p><p>A month later we had the baptism at my parent's church Gloucester Cathedral and brunch at their manor nearby. Tom and Charlotte made the 2-hour drive out for it, which I was appreciative of. My friends made the trip as well and my family. My mom took Thomas, as I named him after my dad but a cheeky way of naming him after Tom as well and started showing him off to all her friends. I meanwhile filled my plate at the brunch table but glanced up as I felt a hand on my back. I smiled seeing Tom and hugged him, moving to Charlotte to hug her.</p><p>"Thank you guys for coming," I said.</p><p>"Course, he's our godson," he said and I nodded.</p><p>"The food looks amazing," Charlotte said and veered off to the stack of plates. "Tom, do you want me to make you a plate?" she asked and he smiled at her, nodding. She busied herself with it and we moved out of the way of foot traffic.</p><p>"You look brilliant," He said, admiring the form-fitting white dress I had on and I smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, my mom told me no jeans," I replied and he laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, its a bit fancier than that," he said, adjusting his belt and I gazed at his figure. He had an absolutely beautiful suit on and I reached out, touching the material of the lapel.</p><p>"This is lovely," I said and he smiled.</p><p>"Bought it especially for this," he commented and I smiled.</p><p>"Well if Tommy could see it, I'm sure he'd appreciate it," I vowed and he smiled at me.</p><p>"I liked that you named him that," he said and I smiled, shrugging.</p><p>"It was perfect I thought, named him after my dad but still managed to name him after his dad," I said and he winked at me with a smile. Charlotte arrived back with the plate and he thanked her, starting off with the sweets first. We all conversed on the church, the history of the manor and I showed them around, they were in love with it. We returned to the brunch and my mom came over with Tommy, handing him to me.</p><p>"I think he's hungry," she said and I nodded, setting my plate down.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me," I said and they both nodded, I headed upstairs to my bedroom. The rest of the brunch was lovely, everyone was in a good mood and hungry. My father, in a rare generous mood, invited anyone who didn't want to make the trip back to stay in the house and a few took him up on it, people I knew as their friends. Tom came by and told me they had to go back because of the kids. He guided me into an empty room and kissed me tenderly.</p><p>"How long are you staying up here?" he asked and I shrugged.</p><p>"A couple of days, I like it here," I said and he nodded.</p><p>"I can see why, I'll miss you," he said and I smiled, stroking his soft beard.</p><p>"I'll miss you, we can still Facetime," I offered and he nodded. He kissed me again as Charlotte walked in and I pulled back suddenly, it was still weird.</p><p>"You ready, Tom?" she asked and he nodded, she gave me a warm smile. "Thank you again, everything was lovely and congratulations again!" she said, hugging me and I hugged her back. She was a beautiful woman and a beautiful soul, I didn't understand how she managed to be like that. He waved to me as he walked out behind her and I went upstairs to check on Tommy who was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lemme see him," Tom said, a smile on his face and I guided the camera down to show him his son who was asleep in my arms. "God he's beautiful," he commented and I nodded.</p><p>"I know, I'm so in love," I gushed. "How are you doing?" I asked, looking back at Tom and he shrugged, leaning back in his office chair.</p><p>"Doing, working on a script and trying to keep up with the kids, not as young as I used to be," he muttered, swinging the chair to the right and showing off his handsome profile, I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, you're getting up there," I commented and he looked back at me sharply, I laughed.</p><p>"How much longer you up there, love?" he asked, folding his arms on his desk and leaning closer to the camera, studying me.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't want to come back," I murmured, gazing down at Tommy.</p><p>"You have to, I'm going mad without your here," he said and I looked back at him.</p><p>"You know you're not," I replied and he grinned.</p><p>"I don't think you know me then," he said and I smiled. "I miss your scent, your touch..." he said and sighed heavily, shaking his head as he leaned back. "God I just miss you," he said.</p><p>"I miss you too, you're the only reason I'd return," I surmised and he smiled.</p><p>"Glad to hear it," he said. "Charlotte and the kids are going to her parents for a few days, give me some space to finish this damn script," he growled then his expression lightened. "Was hoping you'd be back for that," he said and I laughed.</p><p>"I can't do anything for another four weeks," I reminded and he nodded.</p><p>"I know, I know but still, just having you around," he countered and I smiled.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do," I vowed and looked down as Tommy roused in my arms. "I have to go feed him but I'll talk to you?" I questioned and he nodded.</p><p>"Love you," he offered and I smiled.</p><p>"I love you too," I replied and we signed off, I put the iPad down to feed the baby as he began to whimper. I knew I would go back to be near him, I knew there was hardly anything that could keep me away and if Charlotte was gone with the kids, I could play family with him, pretend a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>